


Red Heads Have Thoughts Too

by Forumfanboy88



Series: Red Heads Have Thoughts Too [1]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4477235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forumfanboy88/pseuds/Forumfanboy88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These stories will be told from the POV of Asuka throughout the original Eva series showing an inside look at all her thoughts usually after each episode she was in concluded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just Arrived

So I just flew in over from Germany to Japan and meet the third child along with the first child! Honestly they both come off pretty weak, especially the third child seems pretty wimpy. Although there is a certain element to him I can’t put my finger on. Like his nature is so wimpy but when it comes down to suiting up into the Eva and doing business he seems to get the job done pretty well? It’s hard to say since I’ve only taken down one Angel with him so far and not to give him _too_ much credit I feel like I really had to drag my weight along to assist since he came off stubborn about his battle strategy. But I digress maybe things will get better in time, just as long as he knows when to get out of my way!

 And then there’s that weird blue haired girl who barely speaks or show any emotion. I wonder what her deal is? She seems to be the favorite of the commander who from what I’ve been told is the father of the third child. I don’t see what’s so great about her though, she practically has the personality of a goldfish and so far she bores me to tears. Like am I the only sane one out of this estranged trio?

 It’s weird being back in Japan though. Like I’ve only visited here a few times when I was a kid back when my mother was still alive. Everyone here seems so closed in, so wrapped in their own work, and their own damn heads. It’s like no one here is really alive. And especially nowadays with the Angels constantly attacking. At least people actually thrive over in Germany. Like people know when to cut loose and stuff, like good grief! It’s such an opposite story here in Japan. I guess I should at least be glad that Major Misato Katsuragi is about to take me in as my legal guardian because she’s pretty cool and laid back. But this also means I have to live with dork boy as well. You know something, I betcha he kinda likes me. I saw the way he looked at me the first time we met and I could already tell what he was probably thinking. You know though I’ll tell you a little secret. If he actually plays his cards right I may not be so rough around him in the future but we will just have to see about that now won’t we?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asuka is beginning to have more formed opinions as she settles into Japan while it's still early on in the series.

So I’m in the same class as the Third Child now go figure. Everyone seems to like me though, especially the Third Child’s two loser friends. What were there names? I can’t forget Toji with that motor mouth of his and their other geeky friend, can’t remember his name right now. Actually every time I see Toji I feel like clobbering him but since that would be grounds for suspension since we’re both in school I can’t touch him so instead I just glare at him at every chance I get. I suppose it would be easier if I just call the Third Child by his actual name though, Shinji. I mean now that we go to the same school and also now live under the same roof, which I’ll get to that part later, I might as well address him by his name. 

I’m not gonna lie I have enjoyed the attention I’ve been getting at school as the “pretty new transfer student” even though I don’t really like the school system in Japan. Like everything that’s taught here in high school is so by the textbook. Especially the way they teach kids how the Second Impact happened. Antarctica melted and caused the seas to rise. Puh-lease. It’s obviously a government conspiracy cover-up. Those of us at NERV actually know how it happened but we’re not supposed to talk about it. It might just be me being harsh on the Japanese school system though however since I did already graduate from university. So why am I put in school here? I’m required to by NERV so I can blend in with everyone normally so I don’t come off too special.

Anyways I tried making friends with the First Child, Rei Ayanami? Or as I nicknamed her as “Wonder Girl” at school but that attempt fell flat. I go up to her and ask her to be my friend since we’re both pilots of the Evas and it would be convenient for us, but her being the weirdo wonder she is she simply just said “Why would I do that? I would only if I’m ordered to.” So that just proves how feeble-minded she is. From an answer like that there couldn’t be a whole lot of neurons firing in that brain could there? Anyways my attempt on befriending Wonder Girl’s ship has sailed so that leaves me to deal with Shinji, that idiot!

Speaking of Shinji did I mention the second time we fought an Angel together he got in my way and made us lose humiliatingly? Like everyone at NERV was so unhappy with the results they could barely stand to see us. I blame that idiot its all his fault! Like I know deep down he thinks he must be acting like a tough guy but seriously he’s no better than all other guys I’ve come across. Or is he? Like there is still something about Shinji I can’t put my finger on…

Which leaves me to getting to the so-called good part. I move in with Shinji. Misato volunteered to be my guardian so that puts me stuck with geeky boy here, what a joy. When Shinji found out he didn’t seem so thrilled either.

Well anyways since we failed the mission in such a defeated manner and since I was now living under the same roof as Shinji, Misato forces the two of us to learn how to dance together in a synchronized fashion. God knows it took us forever to learn it. Like it took so many tries that Misato almost paired up Wonder Girl with Shinji, what nerve! I’m fucking Asuka Langley Soryu BITCH! Wonder Girl doesn’t have a shot of even coming close to my level of greatness!

It was actually that same night it was so cold in my room that I decided to go sleep next to Shinji’s bedside because his room at least felt a little warmer. Of course later on I find out from that jerk that he almost went in and kissed me during my sleep after we finally defeated the Angel…And there was something else he mentioned too? How I was talking in my sleep about my mother? Well that actually doesn’t surprise me even though I am embarrassed about it. I don’t wanna get into that now though I will save that for another time.

I swear what is with him sometimes? Oh but yeah we beat the Angel like I slipped out. We performed the sync attack and blah, blah, blah the rest is history we still have more to go so no use in tooting our own horns just yet. Shinji better fucking grow up and try not to kiss me while I’m sleeping again or I swear I’m gonna give it to him. No I mean not like that, or I don’t know maybe if he showed some balls I would? What am I saying? Forget I said that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping to make this more interesting along the way. I may mix and match stuff from the manga as I'm reading it right now although that would be tough to do considering events happen considerably differently in certain parts even though it's the same plot. However, if I like the way it's done in the manga more than the anime then I will be sure to do include it in reference and make note of it on here.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter that will take place in the manga continuity instead of the anime continuity and will continue to follow along the manga timeline from here on. I decided the manga version of Asuka is in fact more interesting so I’m sorry the first two chapters were led to make everyone believe this was going to follow the anime, but I’ve had a change of heart. I will be reintroducing how Asuka moved in with Shinji starting from this chapter.

So after the last Angel battle I officially move in with Shinji. I actually asked Misato if I could move in with her and Shinji, even though she welcomed the invite with open arms. You wanna know why I wanted to? It’s because I figured if I lived with Shinji and got to observe more of his habits then I can definitely outshine and succeed over him in the battlefield! 

That night we had a big welcoming party in honor of my moving in and in honor of Misato’s promotion. Shinji’s geeky friends join us in the dinner party along with Hikarii, our class representative, who I invite, and Kaji unexpectedly shows up! Toji of course tries to stink up my name by saying rotten things about me to Kaji but I take a swing at him to shut him up and…well he didn’t quite shut up and I try to play like the ‘innocent girl’ where it wasn’t my fault and…yeah that didn’t pan out as well as I hoped…

Misato tries to comfort me though and Shinji gives me the “I told you so remark” to which I respond by choking the crap out of him! This puts everyone into a frenzy but sure enough things at the party finally smoothen out. Shinji actually looks like he’s having a good time now I’ll be damned. It gets to a point though that we all pass out from drinking too much go figure.

When I wake up after passing out from drinking I see everyone else is still on the floor passed out except for Misato and Kaji. I go outside and sure enough I find those two about to fucking make out. Like seriously Misato weren’t you parading of how much you HATE Kaji now??!! Why does he still get to charm you and fool you? It was really a disgusting site and made me feel sick to stomach about the thought of growing up. I mean I’m the one who wants to sleep with Kaji so the fact that Misato can still have him when she wants was no fair. I know I may only be 14 but I have the maturity of someone who’s at least 25 years of age, I have the degree to show for it. Besides who else am I suppose to mess around with right now. Shinji? That would be the freaking day. 

I was so upset about it I was even in a bad mood during class the next day. I noticed Shinji has been tasked to hand some papers to Wonder Girl though. I kind of wonder if something might be going on between those two? Like she’s so quiet and Shinji is so wimpy but it just seems like they might be perfect for each other because of their oddities. It makes me wonder if something might actually develop between them, but even if it does why the hell should I care?!


End file.
